Happily Ever After
by Luvya2103
Summary: As a young girl, her father died leaving her to be taken care of by her step mother and step sisters. Her life was going downhill and little did she know that it would be the least expected person to save her. Castle/Beckett set in the 1800's
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello Hello Hello fellow fanfictioners thankyou for gracing us with your presence! This story is to be loosely based on one of my FAVOURITE movies of all time, _Ever After! _ So we''l see how it goes. I've paired all of our fav characters with the ones I think would work best and I think ive done pretty well.

Lets get this party started!

Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 1

Visiting her grandmother had to be one of her favourite things to do when her mother had spare time. Unlike her grandmother, she lived right in the centre of Paris where horse drawn carriages filled every spot in the city and businessmen hurried around everywhere in their top hats and canes. It scared her.

But her grandmother lived in an old castle in the country side, where she was residing in her old age. The excitement she felt as she passed the familiar fields of lavender, sitting opposite her mother, made her jump in her seat. Her mother chuckled at her, 'Alexis, my darling, please sit still, we will be there any second now.'

Alexis moaned, 'But mother! It's been so long and I want to run through the garden!'

Her mother smiled at her, 'Just remember not to wreck the roses like last time otherwise the gardener will get grumpy at you again.'

Alexis blushed and hid her face behind a wave of her long, amber hair. She gazed out over the fields as the last familiar rows of trees began to come into view and she jumped up in eagerness to poke her head out of the window.

The large castle came into view and the carriage slowed right down as they came to a stop right in front of it.

Alexis waited impatiently for the footman to open the door before quickly thanking him and sprinting through the midday sun into the large oak doors of the castle. One of the butlers swiftly moved to let her through as she ascended quickly up the staircase, barely taking into mind of the gorgeous paintings and antique items around her. The red carpet underneath her feet felt as smooth as ever as she quickly reached the top and turned right, out of view.

Her mother watched her disappear from view and chuckled before accepting the hand of one of the butlers, thanking him kindly and smoothly entering the castle, apologizing to all the maids for the sudden outburst of her child.

Alexis turned a couple more times before entering the room she'd been missing for too long. As she arrived, she smiled at the familiar view in front of her.

The large room overlooked the extravagant gardens and rolling hills in the background. A large pond lay amongst the gardens and the soothing sunlight peered through the windows, casting a familiar warmth across the room.

Alexis poked her head into the room just as her grandmother's maid spotted her and smiled. She whispered to the large armchair that sat in front of the window, the plush velvet wrinkling as a head slowly looked around one side. The figure smiled at her and Alexis ran swiftly, weaving around various tables and chairs to reach her grandmother and quickly wrapped her arms around her neck.

'Grandmother!' The figure chuckled and settled Alexis on her knee.

'Hello my dear, my my, look at how much you have grown!' Alexis giggled as her grandma tickled her with a smile on her face, the twinkle in her eye shining and Alexis quickly jumped off her lap and dusted off her dress.

'Mama brought me a new dress. Do you like it?'

'Yes indeed. Royal is definitely a beautiful colour on you.'

Alexis beamed before noticing her mother enter the room. Her grandmother turned around as Alexis' mother approached them. Her mother had a sense of grace as she approached them, her brunette hair curled up into an elegant up do.

'Hello Eliza, and how are you doing?'

'Well, now that my favourite granddaughter is here.' Alexis' mother smiled and excused herself to go fetch her purse.

Once her mother had left the room, Alexis whispered into Eliza's ear, 'Did you find the painting?'

Eliza smiled and nodded, 'Would you like to see it?'

Alexis nodded enthusiastically and her grandmother graciously stood and took the young girls hand before slowly leading her from the room.

They slowly walked down a long corridor, talking about the youngsters' tutoring and family before arriving in front of a smaller painting compared to the rest in the house.

The painting was of two people, a man and a woman whom were dancing obliviously as the painter had caught the wonderstruck smiles on their faces as they gazed into each other's eyes. The emerald pendant drawn on the lady's neck brought out the bright green colour of her eyes whilst the man was dressed in a royal blue outfit which brought out his clear blue ones. The two were embraced in each other, unaware of the world around them.

Alexis stepped forward slowly, gazing in wonder at the painting. She slowly turned to look at her grandmother whispering in awe, 'Is that-?'

Eliza smiled, 'Yes. That, my dear, is my grandmother. I met her a couple of times when I was younger. She was a beautiful lady. She always used to walk around, as she hadn't a care in the world. And she loved by grandfather very much.'

Alexis nodded before silently surveying the painting for a short time before a smile appeared on her face and she whispered to her grandmother, 'Could you tell me about her?'

'I can. Did you know that she was a princess?'

'A princess?' Alexis eyes widened in awe.

'Yes, but she wasn't always a princess.'

'Could you,' Alexis bit her lip as she paused hesitantly, 'Could you tell me about her?'

Her grandmother nodded and held her hand out for Alexis to take. They slowly made their way back to the sun lit room.

When she made sure Alexis was comfortable she grabbed the box that was sitting on the coffee table beside her grand arm chair. She placed it on her lap and slid open the lid of the box, gently revealing a silver slipper with little shades of glass crystals ornamenting the outside of the shoe, in which she placed in Alexis' hands. Alexis' mouth hung open in wonder and she looked at her grandmother excitedly, 'A princess' shoe?'

'Indeed,' Eliza placed the box next to her chair, 'This shoe is the whole reason in why we are here today.'

Alexis urged her to go on and her grandmother chuckled before continuing the story.

'Her name was Katherine. Katherine Beckett.'

'Now then,' Eliza paused, confused,' What is that phrase they use now?' Her eyes lit up in recognition, 'Oh yes.'

She smiled at the young girl, 'Once upon a time, there lived a young girl, who loved her father very much….'

* * *

A/N: Introductory over and out, I'm quite excited for where this will head because I love this movie so much and I think this could work J

Catch y'all later!

Please R&R!

C xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey people thank you so much for the many of you who have already reviewed and favourite my story and I'd only done the one chapter so I'm giving you another one! Here we go children

Also, I haven't decided if I'm going to change anything in the storyline, maybe the gypsies and a couple of other things but I love the movie that much that im not sure I should change it. I know that it won't be original by me then though but ah well!

Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2

The young girl fidgeted as she stood in front of the full length mirror, jittery as her excitement seemed to jump inside of her. Trying unsuccessfully, one of the maids tried to button up the back of the small girl's gown. The young girls silky brown hair ran neatly down her back in a braid, finished off with a delicate cream bow.

She smiled at her reflection, smoothing out her neat brown petticoat. 'Oh Paullette, it feels just like Christmas! I get a mother, and sisters all in one day!' She turned around quickly and smiled at the older lady as she fixed her dress.

'Yes, it's going to be very exciting here what with the baroness and all- oh hold still girl!' She shouted at Kate as the girl scampered across the bed to get her small comb from the bedside table.

Eunice entered the room with a pile of newly laundered sheets, smiling at the young girls enthusiasm, 'The master deserves some happiness after all this time, what with raising the child alone and all. She must be lovely.' She smiled at the girls reflection in the mirror.

The young girl frowned at her reflection, hastily trying to brush her hair, 'I hope she likes me.'

'She will love you, just be the little angel I know is somewhere in there.' Paulette poked one of her fingers jokingly into her stomach, laughing as the younger girl giggled.

A familiar noise came from the window and the maids shouted at her as she once again climbed over the bed to stick her head out the window to see her best friend, Javier standing on the grass two floors below her. His scrawny figure was poised as if he were about to throw another stone but as he spotted her, he scrunched up his face in confusion.

Kate scolded him loudly, 'I told you Javier, not today!'

He paused before quickly shouting back at her, 'You look like a girl!'

Kate rolled her eyes, 'That's what I am dimwit!'

'Yeah, but today you look it!'

She smugly looked down at him, 'Boy or girl, I can still whip you!'

'Hah!' He shouted at her before running quickly out of view, she quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to sprint down the stairs and run after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a parade of carriages had entered their passageway through the brick gates at the entry of their lands. The carriages were filled with an assortment of colourful boxes and luggage bags and as they approached the household, servants scurried everywhere to assemble themselves in a line to greet the master. The procession passed under the big oak trees that lined the passageway.

'Quick, the master is here!'

Kate's father, Jim Beckett laughed warmly as he came to a stop on his horse in front of them all, 'Good morning everyone!' Maurice, one of the elder servants, greeted the man and helped him off his horse, 'I hear you brought us back a baroness, Master Beckett.'

'More like an entire household. But I seem to be missing a daughter.' He looked around the courtyard with a frowned face but forgot about it as he saw the carriage ascend down the passageway.

They all straightened themselves out as the carriage arrived to a halt, the footman hurriedly walking around to open the small door.

A small, timid figure emerged from the carriage, curiously gazing around as her clambered slowly down the steps, her blonde hair curled into a bun with a cap sitting over her hair, shyly looking down at her feet. A second small figure emerged, her chin up almost in disgust as she stepped down the carriage steps and brushed the imaginary dust of her shoulders, flicking her bright red hair over her shoulders.

The servants and maids looked curiously at the newcomers, looking on eagerly to see the woman that would command them from now on.

The last figure to come from the carriage extended a gloved hand through the cabin curtains which was accepted by the footman who brought a hauntingly looking woman with beautiful features through, a look of mild disgust and surprise as she glanced around the dirty manor. Her dress was adorned with jewels and her dress was an expensive design.

'Oh Jim, it's absolutely…charming really.' He smiled at her as she gazed around before a shout interrupted their thoughts.

'Papa!' Kate ran at her father, her dress covered in mud and dirt, her hair sticking out at all ends and ran into his arms.

'Look at you, just as I left you!' He gathered her in his arms, kissed her on the cheek and spun her around as she giggled, 'And I guess your friend Javier is around here someplace!'

'No sir,' She grinned at him, 'I slaughtered him!' She pointed behind him and he turned around to see the small boy, frowning slightly and he stood in defeat, covered from his head to his toe in mud.

Jim laughed before frowning at her, 'I was hoping to present a little lady, ' He glanced at her from head to toe before shrugging, 'I suppose you'll have to do.' He stood to stand behind her, his hands resting on his daughters shoulders.

'May I present, the Baroness Gina DuGhant and her two daughters, Jennifer and Meredith.'

'Hello Katherine, at last we meet.' A small smirk broke her harsh features, as if she were sneering at the young, innocent girl that stood in front of her, 'Your father speaks of nothing else.' Staring down her nose at Kate she motioned her daughters, 'Ladies, meet your new stepsister.'

'Mademoiselle.' The two young girls curtsied neatly as they stood behind their mother.

Jim carried his sleepy daughter up the stairs to her room as she chatted about the exciting day they'd had.

As he sat her down on her bed, he produced a small object from behind his back and placed it in her lap. She gasped and picked it up excitedly, a confused look coming over her face as she looked up at her father, 'What is it?'

'It is called a watch, it's a new invention which helps to tell the time.'

'It's beautiful!'

'I'm glad you like it. The dinner went well don't you think?'

'Did you see how nicely they ate their meal? It was perfect! Like a dance!' He chuckled at her remarks and pulled back her sheets to tuck the small girl in, 'Do you like them?'

She nodded her head, 'Very much!'

'Good, because I have to go away again tomorrow.'

'But you just got back!'

He smiled sadly, 'I know.'

'For how long?'

'Only, three weeks.'

'One!'

'Two!'

'One!' He countered back at her.

They both paused before breaking out into a round of paper, scissors rock and Kate laughed in victory as he paper covered him rock.

'Alright, alright,' He chuckled at her reaction, 'One. Now, get some sleep!' He kissed her on the forehead and quickly blew out the candle on her bedside table.

Kate contently let her eyes slip shut, a small smile on her face as she fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Jim winced as another shot of pain went up his arm, rolling his shoulder to try and ease the aching and was surprised as he entered the courtyard to see everyone lined up as they had been yesterday, but also added to them was his new wife and step daughters as well as his own solemn looking daughter.

He laughed at them all, 'I've never seen so many gloomy faces, I'll be back in a week.' He kissed his wife on the cheek and she frowned sadly at him.

'Then go, the sooner you leave, the sooner we can celebrate your return.' He rubbed her arm soothingly before turning towards the three young girls, 'And perhaps by then the three of you will get to know each other better,' He tapped each of them on the nose by Kate didn't crack a smile so he kneeled before her, 'Katherine, I'm counting on you to show them the ropes around her, the Baroness is not used to getting her hands dirty.' The baroness straightened her spine as he muttered this to his daughter and he stood up and turned to mount his horse.

Maurice patted the horse gently, 'Safe journey master.' The horse started to trot away and they all watch sadly as their beloved master, husband, father or friend started his long journey on horseback.

'Come now ladies,' The baroness clapped her hands, bringing her daughters attention to her, 'Back to your studies.' They turned to leave but Kate stopped them.

'Wait!' They paused and turned to her, 'It's tradition! He always waves at the gate.'

The Baroness turned with a cold shoulder, 'Suit yourself.' She made her way into the household, her head held high.

Kate quickly set off running to stand on the laneway so she could see her father retreating.

Jim suddenly felt his heart constrict and his body jolted forwards, pain shooting like fire through his body and he limply fell sideways, falling off his horse and slamming hard to the ground.

Kate gasped, horrified, 'Papa!' She set of running, scared for his life. The servants and maids stood in shock before they followed the young girl. The Baroness heard the shouting and walked slowly to the archway before seeing her new husband's hunched formed and cried out before also running after them.

Kate reached her father first, tears running down her cheeks, 'Papa! Papa!' She shook his body and he slowly rolled onto his back. He looked at his beautiful young girl, her face streaking with tears of sorrow and he knew these were his last moments. He raised a shaky hand, whispering to the young girl slowly, 'I love you, I love you so much.' He stroked her cheek gently and as everyone surrounded his body, his arm dropped limply and his head lolled to one side. Kate cried into his shoulder and the Baroness arrived, and realized that she was too late, and only Kate had gotten to say goodbye. Gina stood up as she sobbed quietly and she turned to Maurice who held her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Kate sat there against her father's lifeless body, crying softly into his side. Paulette tried to pull her away but she refused to leave his side. Gradually as the time passed, Kate's protest grew weaker and one of the workmen collected Kate up to return her to the house, never to see her father come home ever again.

* * *

A/N: So what did everyone think? I pretty much wrote exactly the same as the movie for now but from here on in it should start to get a little more different but overall it will be the same.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!

C xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, I know I've been very slack but my VCE studies are getting to me and my schedule is getting very busy but I am trying my best to get some more chapters out J

On with the story!

I also have tumblr if you want to follow me

**Whenever there is words in Italic that is when Alexis' grandmother is narrating the story**

* * *

Chapter 3

_It would be ten years before another man would enter her life, a man who was still a boy in many, many ways._

The dark hallways of the royal castle were illuminated as the king and queen swiftly made their way down the grim corridor. The guards walked ahead of them, lighting the way with their torches.

'I signed a marriage treaty with the King of Spain and by god that boy will obey my command or there will be hell to pay.' The king's feet echoing throughout the empty castle walls. His gown flapped behind him as he strode as quickly as he could towards the princes' chambers.

The queen hurried to catch up with him as she tried to reason with him, 'But he does not love her Milord.'

'It's not about love Martha!'

'Maybe it should be!' The queen pulled on his arm to turn him around to face her.

'If he is to become king, he must learn to accept his responsibilities on behalf of the kingdom!'

'You cannot push him until he has discovered who he is, and let him grow in his own time.'

'Not on my watch!'

He strode forward to the prince's room and push the wooden doors open, swiftly moving towards the closed curtains of the prince's bed. 'Richard, wake up!'

One of the guards reached forward and revealed the bed to be empty, the sheets were stripped and tied together. The sheets were pulled taught and were hanging out of the window and the queen sighed in exhaustion, 'Oh no, not again.' The king's face filled with rage and he started to bark orders to the soldiers.

'Call the guards! Bring him back!' The guards cleared the room quickly, leaving the king and queen to leave the room at their own pace, preparing themselves for a long night. The queen motioned for the lady that assisted the prince, Lady Lanie, to return the sheets to the bed and clean up the mess. As the royal couple left, Lanie stifled a giggle before giving the maid an order to help her with the sheets.

In the distance, travelling on horse away from the castle was a young man in a royal purple cloak, quickly riding as far away as he could in the little time he had before the royal guard sent a search party out for him.

* * *

The harsh, cold mist of the winters morning arouse the rooster from its slumber, causing it to crow as the sun started to rise on the horizon. The sun seeped over the old Beckett residence as the courtyard started to come to life.

In one of the stables, a young woman slowly awoke from her sleep beside the fireplace, the cinders having settled on her already ragged dress overnight. She raised her head slowly, her dark curls falling on her shoulder as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head and stood up slowly, yawning as she brushed off some of the dirt off her already dirty dress.

She quickly swept her hair up into a loose braid as she prepared herself for her duties. She paused before she exited and moved to the other side of the small stable, pulling out a loose brick from the wall, withdrawing the small object from behind it. The special watch that her father had given her had aged as time went by and she gently kissed the watch face and put it back behind the brick before retrieving her apron from the hook and tying it around her waist and exiting the stables.

The morning mist hugged the cold ground as she rubbed her hands up and down her upper arms to keep warm. Making her way to the small well that was built in the corner of the dirty courtyard, she filled her two small pails with the icy water and lifted them onto the small stick she had to carry them and made her way to the horse's stables. As she emptied their dirty water, one of the horses approached cautiously and she smiled. Clicking her tongue she finished emptying her pails before she approached her father's horse and ran her hand through the silky brown mane. As she led the horses out into the paddocks, she squinted as the rising sun shone into her eyes. Another day approaching with her horrid family to look forward to.

Leaving the horses be, she made her way over to the small apple orchard that they had, listening to the birds chirp as she made her way through the trees. Picking through the fallen apples to find ripe ones for her families' breakfast, she heard horses approaching and turning to the road only a hundred metres away and saw the royal guard making their way swiftly south ward. Ignoring them, she piled the ripe apples into her apron and grabbed the front corners, carrying them like a hammock as she started to make her trek back up the hill.

'Come on you stupid beast, come on!'

She turned towards the noise and anger filled her as she saw an imposter approaching her in a purple cloak, the hood covering his face.

Riding her father's horse.

'Oh no you don't.' She muttered to herself, dropping her apron, leaving the apples to tumble on the ground as she picked a few up and ran down the steps to intercept this stranger.

As the horse approached, and with precision she aimed and threw the apple, hitting the target straight in the shoulder and watched as he fell backwards off the horse, tumbling in the hay, 'Thief! How dare you steal my father's horse!' She watched him hobble around as she continued to pelt apples at him as he struggled to get up.

'Please, I was merely borrowing it! I had no choice!' He tripped and fell over a hay barrel.

'And what is our choice? To let you have it? As if I would trust a scoundrel like you!' She went to aim again but the man stood up awkwardly, flailing his arms around until he stood up, his hood lowered to reveal a young man in which Kate recognized as the crown prince. A very frustrated looking prince.

Dropping quickly to her knees, she bowed her head forward, 'Your Highness! I did not see you!'

As the prince caught his breath, he muttered, 'Your aim suggested otherwise.' He wiped the dirt and hay off his tunic and made his way over to the horse that had walked away.

'And for that I know I must be punished.' She kept her head down as he looked back at her in confusion.

He thought quickly, 'Well then….um… we shall speak of this to no one and I shall be lenient and depart.' He mounted the horse and brought it to where she was kneeling. Just as he was about to leave her, something in him turned back to her and he looked down at her curly tresses that were spread out above her head. The horse trotted on the spot as the prince retrieved his small pouch of coins, emptying them onto the ground next to Kate.

'For your silence.' He swiftly exited, the horse galloping away, leaving Kate to ponder on what had just happened, and how lucky she was to be alive. She glanced miraculously at the pile of coins and scooped them up, hurrying to pick up the few apples she had left and the small pile of gold that now resided in her apron pocket.

* * *

The small dining room that resided in what was once the joyous Beckett estate, was occupied by three women that had slowly taken over the household, claiming it from its rightful owner and leaving her as an obedient servant.

A young blonde woman occupied one of the three chairs, engrossed into a book as she slowly sipped on her cup of water. At the head of the table sat a mature woman also with haunting facial features and a cold smirk on her face as she impatiently waited for her food. The last of them was a red haired girl who's temper was currently being pushed.

'I wanted four minute eggs NOT four one minute eggs and where in GODS name is our bread!' She slammed her hands and snapped her head to glare at Paulette.

Paulette hurriedly apologized and backed into the kitchen as the Baronness Gina muttered softly, 'Meredith my dear, what do I always say about tone?'

Jenny spoke quietly without glancing away from her book, 'A lady of breeding ought never to raise her voice louder than the gentle humming of a whispering, wind.' She whispered the last part as she delicately flipped the page. Meredith sent a look to her sister from across the table

Gina turned her head and muttered bitterly, 'Jennifer dear, do not speak unless you can improve the silence.' Jenny bowed her head and shrunk down in her seat as her mother glared at her.

Meredith swirled her water in her cup, 'I was not shrill, I was simply raising a point. A courtier knows the difference.'

Gina spoke in a harsh tone, 'Well with that tone of voice, you definitely won't be accepted into the royal court.'

Meredith sighed, 'Well I won't be going to court. Some Spanish pig is taking my rightful place.'

'Darling,' Gina settled her spoon in her bowl, 'Nothing is final until you're dead. And even then, I'm sure God negotiates.' As Gina went to reach for the salt, she noticed that it was missing.

Sighing tiredly, she looked annoyed as she muttered, 'Why is there no salt on the table?'

Jenny looked away as her mother shouted, 'Katherine!'

Meanwhile, Kate had just hurriedly entered the kitchen and shouted back, 'Coming!' She worked her way around the two older servants as she manoeuvred her apron to empty the apples into a basket.

Paulette started to retrieve the bread from the oven as she warned Kate, 'She's in one of her moods.'

Kate grinned and her smile seemed to light up the room, 'I don't care, look what I was given.' She retrieved the coins from her pocket and placed them in the centre of the table.

'It is going to be a wonderful day.' She danced around to the other side as the elder women gathered around in shock.

'My dear, where did you get those?!'

Kate leaned against the cold brick wall, 'From an angel of mercy.' She turned to Eunice, 'And I know just what to do with them.' She grabbed the elder lady's hands gently, smiling.

'Maurice?'

'Exactly! If she thinks it is right to sell him to pay her taxes then these coins are plenty enough to pay them off, then the court will have to let him go.'

'But he's already been sold. He's bound for the Americas.' Her voice trembled as she whispered the last part.

Kate stubbornly frowned, 'This is our home and I will not see it fall apart.'

'KATHERINE!'

'Ooo, quickly!' Eunice placed the bread, butter, salt and pepper into Kate's grip and she quickly raced up the stairs, Paulette quickly grabbing the coins and hiding them in the back of the top cupboard.

Kate quickly entered the dining room, 'Morning Madame,' She placed the salt and pepper down, 'Meredith,' She walked around Gina to place the bread down, 'Jenny.' Jenny said a small hello before returning to her book, whilst Meredith and Gina remained silent as they glared at Kate, scrutinizing her ever movement.

'Where have you been?' Gina said coldly.

'I-I fell and hit my head whilst picking apples but I'm feeling better now.'

Meredith took another drink from her water, 'Someone has been reading by the fireplace again, look at you. Ash and soot everywhere.'

Kate glanced at Meredith who gave her a nasty smirk. Kate hated the powerless feeling she had when Meredith parked orders and teased her.

Gina shrugged her shoulders, 'Some people read because they cannot think for themselves.' Gina looked up at Kate's face to watch her reaction to the comment but Kate had learnt to control her emotions and she steadily picked up her step mothers cup and filled it.

Meredith decided to take it a step further, 'Why don't you sleep with the pigs Cinderella if you insist on smelling like one.' She ate her food with contentment as she watched Kate's jaw clench and if looks could kill, Meredith would be dead.

Gina frowned slightly, 'That was harsh Meredith.' She sighed as Kate went to leave, 'Child don't forget to wash your hands before you clean the mirror in my bedroom. We don't want grubby handprints all over it.'

Once again Kate went to leave but Gina stopped her, 'Also, for once in your life consider washing that awful gown of yours. Your appearance is reflecting a sort of…crudeness about the household.'

Jenny went to say something back to her mother but Kate shook her head slightly to signal her not to say anything. Jenny sunk into her seat as Kate left the room in a hurry.

Gina turned back to Meredith, 'After all that I do. After all I have done for that child, it is never enough for her to just appreciate the life she has.' Meredith sighed and shook her head.

Kate walked into her small room into the basement, pacing back and forth. The teasing had increased recently and Kate was at her last straw. Soon she would break. She also knew that her step family were just upset because Meredith had no chance with the prince because of his upcoming marriage to the Spanish princess.

Kate snorted at the thought that she got closer to the prince that Meredith ever would. If Gina knew, she would be seething. Imagine the lashes she would've been given for that.

She grabbed the coins out of her apron and smiled.

Good things were coming her way.

* * *

A/N: And there we go ladies and gents! Thanks for sticking up with because im ridiculous :P I'm interested to know where everyone comes from so if you want to PM me or review the story that would be awesome!

Xoxo gossip sloth

PLEASE R&R! Love you all!


End file.
